Grievous and Quinn vs Batman
by General Herbison
Summary: General Grievous has arrived in Gotham. With the Joker dead at Batman's hands Harley seizes the opportunity to enlist the newcomer to assist her in her revenge plan. But will she be able to control him? Or will the fearsome warrior dictate his will on the city instead?


**Just a project that has tickled my fancy. I do not own DC nor do I claim Star Wars, (Respect to George Lucas!) I kinda wondered what would happen if you throw a brilliant and deadly warrior with a crazy female. Note this is not a romance and there will be violence. Enjoy**

The dark clouds heralded the coming destruction.

It had been several weeks since Harleen Quinzel had been detained following her attempt to seek revenge on Batman for the death of her beloved Joker. With the Joker's death and Harley's arrest the city had slipped into a state of peace. Villains had all been locked up in the new and more humane Arkham Asylum following Arkham City being shut down. The streets of Gotham were safe to walk once again. No more lunatics threatened the safety of the people. Yet still on clear nights if one was lucky they could see the caped crusader and his faithful companions standing side by side looking down on the city they swore to protect.

With the drop in crime Commissioner Gordon had found more time to spend with his daughter. As a result Barbara was rarely able to join Batman and Robin on their nightly patrols. But she didn't miss much. Usually it was just a few random thefts or remnants of the Joker's gang trying to cause trouble.

But not tonight. Tonight would bring about a new and more ruthless creature. A creature born of hate and death. A being that was responsible for the deaths of millions. A creature from another dimension.

Sitting in her cell in Arkham Asylum Harley Quinn lifted her head. Her pale face slowly twisted into an eerie smile. Despite the straitjacket and cell she could feel freedom seeping into her. Whatever was coming would be her deliverance from this place, and the key to her revenge.

"What are you so happy about?" Poison Ivy asked from the cell opposite.

The doctors had felt it appropriate to keep these two close by. It had got around that the only human Ivy felt any emotion for was Harley, in a big sister manner apparently. With Harley's recent breakdown the doctors had actually asked Ivy if she would keep an eye on her. She had consented, not just because she felt the need to console Harley, but also because her cell was moved away from Scarecrow's. While she had been extremely happy to hear Joker was dead she knew it would have traumatised Harley. Her suspicions had been confirmed when she heard about her friend's little revenge attempt by kidnapping a few police officers. But at least that was all over.

"I'm getting out soon Red." Harley lazily rolled her head, "And then I'm gonna kill the Bat."

Then again, maybe not.

Sighing heavily Ivy went back to her book.

There was a loud crash of thunder and a lightning bolt flashed outside Harley's window. She squealed with joy, causing Ivy's eyebrow to twitch in annoyance at being distracted from her book, again.

"Can you keep it down Harley?" she looked over, "I'm trying to read."

"It's here." Harley struggled to her feet, "It's here Red."

Ivy put down her book, "What's here?"

There was a loud sizzling sound and in the corridor between their cells a pillar of red energy appeared. The other cellmates hastened to try and see what it was while a pair of guards looked on in wonder.

Slowly the pillar took on a humanoid shape. But the shape was just over seven feet tall and it was a deathly white colour. For a moment everyone just took in what could very well be an alien.

The white colour was actually, upon closer examination, revealed to be armour of some sort that completely encased the figure. A skeletal mask slowly turned to inspect them all, and the only visible part of the creature was two insect looking golden eyes.

One of the guards opened his mouth, "Hey you."

The creature turned to him, "Yes?"

"You speak English?" the guard looked amazed, "Um, who are you?"

The creature reared up to its full height, adding about half a metre, "I am General Grievous. Who are you and where am I?"

"Um," the guard calmly reached for his radio, "I'm Paul, and you are in Arkham Asylum. If you wait a moment I can contact my superiors to speak with you."

"What planet?" the alien took two massive steps forward and closed a large metal claw around Paul's throat, "Is this part of the Republic?"

The other guard tried to pry the claw from his colleague's throat, but he might as well have been trying to arm wrestle Bane for all the good it did. Grievous casually raised his other hand and threw the guard into the wall with enough force to break his neck before turning back to Paul.

"The planet is Earth." Paul gasped, "I don't know anything about the Republic."

Grievous narrowed his eyes, "What is this planet's distance from Coruscant?"

"Never heard of it." Paul could hear, and feel, his neck starting to crunch.

"Hey sweetie!"

Grievous turned around to see Harley leaning against her glass cell wall looking at him, "Who are you?"

"Harley Quinn, pleased to meet you." She grinned, "Listen, you get me out of here and I'll tell you everything you want to know."

The alien considered it for a moment, "Acceptable." Without even looking he crushed Paul's throat and tossed him aside, "But if you think of crossing me I will kill you."

"Yeah, yeah sure. Less jabber more rescue." Harley stepped back from the wall, "The guard's got the keys."

Grievous instead opted to punch the glass wall with his armoured fist. It shattered into pieces and an alarm started blaring.

"Come on, make with the rescue already." Harley struggled against her straitjacket, "Get me out of this thing."

The tall alien grabbed a hold of the material and slashed it with his claw. The material didn't put up much resistance and very soon Harley Quinn was free of it.

"Yay!" she jumped in the air, "I'm free! Now I can-" she was cut off as a cold hand gripped her throat and she found two golden eyes inches from her own.

"Now you can direct me to a suitable location before you tell me everything." Grievous ordered, "Or I will snap your human neck."

Harley, struggling with his claw, gave him the thumbs-up. He released her and she took a minute to get her breath before following him into the corridor.

Already guards were swarming towards them. Most of them stopped in their tracks when they saw Grievous but the rest continued onwards with the clear intent on stopping both him and Harley.

"Listen sweetie, I know you're tough and all but I'm thinking we leave and fight another day."

Grievous laughed coldly, "If I can defeat armies of advanced soldiers what makes you think a few civilians can stop me?"

Before everyone's eyes the alien's two hands grabbed a metal shaft each from being clipped to his metal waist. A metre of energy ignited from each shaft, one blue and one green, making them resemble swords.

"What the heck are those?" the guard who just a moment had been about to tackle Grievous was now frozen within spitting distance of the alien.

"Lightsabers." Grievous slashed one through the guard's chest. A horrid burnt smell filled the air as the guard was sliced in two. The blade cut through him like a hot knife through butter.

"Run!" the other humans turned tail and fled.

"Oh that is so cool." Harley paced over, "You got a rocket launcher in there somewhere too?"

Grievous looked down at her, "Do you ever shut up?"

"No she doesn't." Ivy remarked dryly, "It can be really annoying sometimes."

"Where is a suitable location to set up a temporary base?" Grievous looked down at Harley, "Preferably before any military forces show up."

"Well there is the old hangout in Arkham City." Harley suggested, "But it might be a bit of a mess."

Grievous put away his lightsabers, "As long as it is secure. Now, which way out of this facility?"

"Excuse me?" Ivy tapped on her cell wall, "Aren't you forgetting someone?"

"And what are you?" Grievous strode over to her, "You are humanoid but not one I've encountered before."

"Freeze!" police officers lined up in the corridor, "Put your hands in the air!"

Harley tugged on Grievous' arm, "Um, we really need to go before the Bat gets here."

"The what?" he looked down at her in confusion, "Before what gets here?"

"Would you just get me out of here" Ivy demanded, "Question and answer session later."

Refraining from throttling the nearest annoyance Grievous smashed his fist through Ivy's cell wall, "You're coming with me until I know what you are."

"Fine." Ivy stepped into the corridor, "But you might want to clear us an escape route."

By now the police had been reinforced by another squad and these ones were clearly carrying specialised equipment in the form of body armour and weapons.

"Follow me." Grievous ignited his two lightsabers and charged into Harley's open cell and slashed through the wall before he shoulder tackled it. Fresh air flooded in as the alien jumped out.

"C'mon." Harley pulled Ivy after her, "Jump!"

"Do you have any idea how far up we are?" Ivy dug in her heels.

Upon arriving at the hole, while the sounds of charging police echoed behind them, they found Grievous just a few feet below them with his clawed feet dug into the wall, "Hurry up" he growled.

Harley dropped down and was instantly held by one of his arms, "Come on Red."

"I'm going to regret this." Ivy glanced back at the police officers, "But what the heck." She dropped down and was grabbed by the other arm.

Grievous released his grip on the wall and the three of them started to fall. Every few seconds of falling he would get a new grip to stop their descent. While he would survive the fall without a problem he knew how fragile humans were, and he had no idea how fragile the green skinned female was.

Upon reaching the ground they found a wall of police waiting for them led by Commissioner Gordon.

"Put your hands on your heads!" he ordered into a megaphone, "You're under arrest."

Grievous sniggered, "This is who you were afraid of?" he looked mockingly at Harley, "I've killed Padawans more intimidating than him."

"He's not the Bat." Harley snapped, "Ivy, get us out of here."

"With pleasure." Ivy raised her hands.

A large plant bulb rose out of the ground around the three of them and sank down into the ground with its three passengers while Gordon gritted his teeth and went about learning who and what the heck the tall armoured figure was.

**(UNDERGROUND/IN THE BULB)**

"What is this?" Grievous demanded in the pitch dark, "What have you done?"

"Relax sweetie." Harley's voice sounded utterly calm, "It's the safest way to travel these days for someone like us."

He flung out a hand and found the neck he was looking for, "Do not call me that ever again or I will kill you. Understood?"

"Yes." She gasped.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't threaten Harley." Ivy's cold voice warned as Grievous released Harley, "Especially in my plant."

"A plant?" Grievous prodded the surface at his back, "You can manipulate flora?"

"And proud of it." Ivy smirked.

"What species are you anyway?"

"Human, before chemicals changed me." She didn't seem upset at all, "Now I am Mother Nature."

Grievous kept his hands close to his lightsabers, "You could prove useful to the Separatist Alliance."

"The what?" Harley and Ivy said in unison.

"I will explain later." Grievous muttered, "When we establish a command post."

**(ARKHAM ASYLUM)**

"And that's all we've got." Gordon reviewed the security footage, "This thing appears out of the blue, breaks Harley and Ivy out showing a great deal of strength, then pulls out energy swords and for the finale runs down the side of the building." He turned to Batman, "What the heck is going on?"

Batman shook his head, "I don't know any more than you do at the moment. But if Harley is loose then she'll doubtlessly try another revenge tactic."

"I'll have measures taken." Gordon reached for his radio, "I am not going through that again." He turned and started issuing orders.

"So what do you think?" Robin asked, "Some new guy in town? Or Harley's former boyfriend?"

"I think we're looking at something we've never encountered before." Batman said grimly, "An extra-terrestrial being. Clearly someone who does not care about others." He indicated the footage which was displaying Grievous choking Harley, "He frees her from her cell and then abuses her. He had no qualms with killing the guards and using some form of advanced technology. The armour indicates he is frequently used to engaging in battle, or perhaps it is a part of him. The only visible organic part is the eyes, some form of a cyborg perhaps."

Gordon re-joined them, "I've got patrols set up and the city is on alert. I'm not sure what this thing is but if it's working with Harley then we've got a problem."

"If you hear anything you'll let us know?" Robin asked.

"You got it." Gordon nodded, "Now if you'll excuse me I need to call my daughter and let her know I'll be working late tonight."

Once Gordon was out of earshot Robin smiled, "I'm sure Batgirl will like the chance to get some fresh air."

**(ARKHAM CITY/JOKER'S BASE)**

Harley danced around sighing deeply at all her memories of a happier time before her beloved met his untimely ending.

"This is your centre of operations?" Grievous sounded disgusted, "This is a disgrace."

Ivy strolled after them, "I'm with the big guy on this one. Seriously Harl?"

"It's home to me." Their guide twirled on the spot, "We were going to start a family here."

"We?" Grievous looked down at Ivy, "She had a mate?"

Ivy patted his arm, "Take it from me. She's better off without him. But don't mention it to her, she really liked him. He's the reason she's like this."

"Her partner turned her into a psychotic lunatic?" Grievous blinked, "I can only imagine what the child would be like."

Harley caught that last part and visibly stiffened, "What did you just say?"

"Oh dear." Ivy took a few steps to the side.

The change in the other girl was rather sudden. She went from being a mournful love struck female to a furious individual who strode forward and grabbed Grievous' mask to yank him down to her eye level.

"Listen here scrap head!" she glared, "I was pregnant! I was, but then everything went wrong! Mistah J died and I lost the baby!" tears streamed down her face, "The Bat took everything from me!"

Grievous broke out of her grip and backhanded her with enough force to knock her several feet, "How dare you speak to me in that manner."

"Enough." Ivy strode over to help Harley up, "You didn't need to hit her. Can't you see she's upset?"

He shrugged, "Do you think I care?"

Ivy glared at Grievous, "You're almost as bad as the Joker." She turned to Harley, "Come on Harley. You need rest. You can show me your room as well."

As the two women walked to the door Ivy muttered to Grievous, "Stay here. I'll be back in a few minutes."

With no information about this world Grievous decided to be patient. Within thirty seconds he was pacing back and forth while his brain processed everything that had happened since his arrival. For some reason he couldn't recall how he even got here. One minute he was collecting an experimental energy crystal. Then Republic troops had attacked, one of them had taken a shot at him but hit the crystal instead. Next thing he was in that asylum.

"Harley's asleep." The green humanoid walked back into the room, "But she is going to have a bruise in the morning."

Grievous folded his arms, "As I said. I don't care."

"So what are you exactly?" Ivy sat down in a chair and crossed her legs, "A cyborg?"

"I am General Grievous." He said imperiously, "I am the Supreme Commander of the Separatist Alliance." He flexed his fingers, "In order to be the most powerful warrior in the galaxy I was upgraded with the greatest electronic receptors and motors ever created."

Ivy sighed, "So a cyborg then."

"If that is how you want to categorise me." The tall figure shrugged, "Just don't call me a machine, robot, or droid."

"So what species are you then?" Ivy uncrossed her legs and stood up.

"Kaleesh." He muttered, "And I advise you not to ask any more questions."

Ivy calmly raised a hand and blew. Small golden particles flew from her hand and swirled around Grievous. His eyes widened in surprise and he stumbled backwards before his shoulders drooped slightly.

"You are mine." Ivy beckoned to him, "You obey me."

Grievous slowly paced forward till he was standing just before her.

"Bow to me." Ivy blew another spray of the particles over him.

There was a sickening smack as Grievous backhanded her across the face, knocking her to the ground.

"Cheap tricks like that won't work on me." He glared down at her, "Try them again and I'll see how much damage your organic matter can take."

Ivy, realising that in the current situation she was at a disadvantage, wisely kept quiet.

"Now, let's start with the questions shall we?" Grievous clasped his hands behind his back, "Should you prove useful I may reward you when this ordeal is over."

"You're too kind." Ivy muttered as she got to her feet, "So what do you want to know?"

Grievous narrowed his eyes, "Everything."

**So what do you think? Shall I continue with it or is it not worth continuing? Please be honest as I don't want to waste my time on something that isn't worth doing.**


End file.
